


What to Expect When You're Expecting a Hux

by theatrchy2004 (Terminal_Trekkie)



Series: Ginger Baby [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Possessive Armitage Hux, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Armitage Hux, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminal_Trekkie/pseuds/theatrchy2004
Summary: Rose and Hux deal with the ups and downs of pregnancy. Sequel to "You and Me and Millicent Makes... Four?"
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: Ginger Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861561
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Week 8

**Author's Note:**

> So that one shot I wrote last weekend? The plot bunnies came back and wouldn't leave me alone so I guess now we have a series. #sorrynotsorry

When Rose and Hux were finally able to get in to see Dr. Kalonia, she confirmed Rose’s pregnancy to be about seven weeks along. That was a week ago. Now came the time to really face the music. Time to tell Rose’s parents. 

Hux was admittedly terrified of Rose’s father. It made no rational sense. The man was tiny, almost as short as Rose herself, but Hux had no doubt Hue Tico could kill him without so much as blinking an eye. He had the hardened look of a man who’d seen terrible things and would be damned if he let any of those things befall his family. Moreover, he’d made no secret of the fact he wished Rose would settle down with a nice, Filipino boy, blatantly telling her so right in front of Hux. As such, Hux felt justifiably nervous at the prospect of revealing to this very traditional man that he’d knocked up his daughter. 

Rose had called ahead, making arrangements to have lunch over at her parents’ house. When they arrived, Thanya, her mother, greeted them, giving both Rose and Hux a hug. Hux liked Thanya. She was the perfect foil to her husband, warm and generous, with a wicked sense of humour. In many ways she reminded him of Rose; like mother, like daughter as they say. 

“Come in, come in,” Thanya ushered them inside. “Rose, I made your favorite. Tilapia!”

Rose gave her mother a tight smile, not having the heart to tell her just the smell of fish now made her nauseous. “That’s great.”

Thanya called out to Hue, letting him know they’d arrived. Within a few minutes, they were gathered around the table, an aromatic feast set before them. Hux knew Rose was having a hard time with all the smells, so he engaged Thanya in friendly conversation, hoping that would distract her parents from the fact she was just pushing her food around her plate. Unfortunately, it didn’t escape Hue’s notice.

“Nene, what’s wrong?” he frowned. “You’ve barely touched your food. Are you sick?” 

Thanya turned her gaze back to Rose in concern, “Rose?”

Rose nearly turned green, but not because of the fish. “Oh, um,” she glanced nervously at Hux. He gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand underneath the table. “Well, mom, dad, there’s a reason we asked to come over today.” When her parents just stared expectantly across the table, she gulped. “I, um, well we’re,” she smiled up at Hux, “having a baby.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Thanya exclaimed, making her way around the table to hug Rose tightly.

Hue Tico, though, was another story. He set a stony glare on Hux. “This is how you treat me? You come into my home bringing dishonor to my family?”

Hux felt as though the air was being sucked out of his lungs. Before he could respond, Rose jumped in.

“Dad, stop it! Nobody’s dishonoring anyone.”

“It’s bad enough he’s got you living in sin with him under his roof. Now this? This wouldn’t happen if you’d just settle down with a nice Filipino boy.”

“Hue, enough,” Thanya scolded, “this is a time of celebration. We’re going to be grandparents!” She gave Rose another squeeze. 

“Grandparents to a bastard!” 

“Dad!” “Hue!” Rose and Thanya exclaimed at the same time. 

Hux felt his anger flare up. No one called his child a bastard. “I’ll have you know, Mr. Tico, that Rose has agreed to marry me.”

“And you don’t even ask my permission?” Hue pinned him with a scathing look. 

Hux ran a frustrated hand through his ginger locks. There was no winning with this man. 

“Dad! It’s the twenty-first century! Women aren’t property anymore. It’s not your decision whom I marry,” Rose was infuriated. “Armitage and I love each other. We’re going to get married and have a family together. Is it too much to ask my own father to be happy for us?”

A tense silence fell over the group. 

Finally, Hue spoke, tucking back into his tilapia. “Fine. I’ll call Father Imwe tomorrow to make the arrangements.”

“Dad, no. I don’t want to get married in the church. You know how I feel about organized religion. We’ve talked about this.”

Hue snapped back in Tagalog, and from then on Hux had no idea what was going on as the family all argued in the foreign language. All he could tell was that he was somehow at the heart of the argument with the way they would occasionally gesture to him or glance at him. 

“Fuck this,” Rose finally snapped. “Come on, Tage, we’re going home.” She grabbed his hand, giving him little option but to follow her as she stormed out of her parents’ home. 

Just as Hux was about to start the car, Rose’s anger dissolved into tears. 

“Oh, darling,” he reached across the console to embrace her. 

She sobbed into his arms, blubbering about their argument. “He just doesn’t get it. He’s so stuck in his ways. He wants me to go to confession and have a Catholic wedding. I told him I still want to have some of our wedding traditions, to honor our culture. I still want him to walk me down the aisle, but he’s all ‘my way or the highway.’ Now he’s saying if we don’t do this his way he won’t even come to the wedding.”

Hux bit his tongue to hold back his anger. He might not have had the most exemplary family upbringing, but there’s one thing he knew about the Ticos. No matter how much they argued, they all loved each other very much. He knew this was killing Rose, to have her father give her this ultimatum. 

He waited until her tears had at least slowed to a point she was breathing normally. Once she’d calmed somewhat he cursed and told her he’d left his phone inside her parents’ house. 

“Oh, okay,” she muttered as he kissed her temple before getting out of the car. 

Hux marched up to the front door of the house, knocking loudly three times. Hue answered the door. His frown deepened when he saw the tall man on the other side. 

Hux stepped inside, closing the door swiftly behind him. “Your daughter,” he pointed behind him toward the door, "is sitting out there, crying her eyes out because of you.” He thought he saw a flicker of guilt cross Hue’s eyes, but he barreled on, “You know, you might be her father, but I’m going to be her husband, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone hurt her, even you. Now, in precisely two hours you are going to call Rose. You are going to apologize. You will tell her she can have the wedding of her dreams and that you _will_ be there to walk her down the aisle, no matter what. Do we have an understanding?”

After a moment, Hue’s stony visage cracked as he was bowled over with laughter. Hux’s anger spiked. He hated being laughed at.

“You’ve got a lot of balls coming into my home and talking to me like that,” he grinned up at Hux. The ginger’s anger quickly transformed to confusion. Hue continued, “I don’t like any of this, and I really don’t like you.”

“You don’t have to like me for me to love your daughter,” Hux interjected.

“I know,” Hue’s expression softened. “Alright, fine. You win this round, but only because I know Rose would never forgive me. Besides, _my_ wife would kill me if I was the reason she didn’t get to meet her grandchild.” After a moment he added, “I’d like to meet my grandchild too.”

“I never met my grandparents,” Hux offered, “but I’d like for my child to have their grandparents in their life. I want them to have all the things I never had. I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for them.”

“I know you are,” Hue appraised his future son-in-law. “You’ll be hearing from me soon.” Hux nodded curtly and turned to leave. He stopped when Hue called out to him, “I still don’t like you.”

“I know,” Hux gave him a little smirk before walking out the door. His future father-in-law still might kill him, but not today. Not today. 


	2. Week 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is horny. Hux is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically shameless smut with a dash of fluff. #sorrynotsorry

Rose knew she was lucky to have Hux by her side through this pregnancy. Her fiance had taken it upon himself to provide anything and everything Rose could possibly need to have a happy, healthy baby. She was pretty sure he’d read every book published in the last ten years on the topic of pregnancy. This led to him peppering Dr. Kalonia with questions at every appointment. Rose thought it was cute, though she could tell the doctor’s patience was starting to run thin. 

He already did most of the cooking in their home, what with Rose being useless in the kitchen, but now he took it to a whole other level. She’d never seen a man so obsessed with folic acid. He’d also banished all items from the house that made Rose nauseous, meaning he’d given up garlic, one of his favorite ingredients to cook with. Yes, Rose knew she had the perfect partner in Armitage Hux.

But he wouldn’t touch her. Not in the way she needed. Oh, sure, he was always at the ready to give her a backrub if she needed, but whenever she tried to direct the action in a more intimate direction he either didn’t seem to notice, or begged off with some excuse or another. It was starting to really get to Rose. As she approached her second trimester, her nausea was starting to wane a bit, but in its wake was a libido like Rose had never known (and Rose had always had a healthy libido).

So here she was, sitting at their kitchen island, watching as Hux prepared yet another healthy meal for dinner. He was talking through a problem he’d found interesting at work. Normally, Rose would be enthralled, offering suggestions and asking questions. They were both scientists, after all, with Rose teaching high school physics and Hux working as a chemist at Resistance Labs. Instead, all she could do was sit there and weep, thinking about how her fiance clearly no longer found her desirable. 

When Hux turned from his station at the stove to ask Rose her opinion, he was shocked to see her sitting there with tears streaming down her cheeks. He rushed over to her, asking, “Darling, what is it?”

“Wh-why won’t you t-touch me?” Rose stuttered out through her sobs. 

“What are you talking about?” he turned her to face him, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

“I know I’m gaining weight, but am I really so terrible to look at? Is that why you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“What?! No!” his eyebrows shot up. “Is that what this is about?” Rose nodded, sniffling slightly. “Rose, love” Hux sighed, “do you know how many cold showers I have to take these days?” She shook her head no. “I’m averaging three a day. You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are like this,” he placed a hand on her belly. 

Rose’s sadness was tilting toward frustration. “So why won’t you fuck me?”

Hux ran a hand through his ginger locks, “I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

“Armitage, you’ve read more baby books than I have. You know you can’t hurt the baby. Even Dr. Kalonia says we can have sex.”

“I know that intellectually,” Hux tried to explain, “I just… I don’t want to fuck this up. You and the baby are the most important things in the universe to me. I’d rather die of blue balls than do anything to hurt you.”

“Tage, that’s really sweet,” she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before grabbing the front of his shirt tightly in her little fists, “but if you don’t fuck me right now, you’re going to be the one hurting.”

Hux’s pupils dilated as he gave into Rose’s demands, devouring her mouth with his. It was as though they’d each been stranded in the desert and found water in each other. They were a tangle of limbs, hands everywhere. When Rose wrapped her legs around his waist, Hux lifted her up by her bum. 

He took a step toward the hallway before muttering, “Wait, dinner.”

“Leave it,” Rose breathed between kisses.

He chuckled at that, “At least let me turn the stove off so we don’t burn the bloody house down.”

“Ugh, fine,” Rose groaned. Her frustration turned to laughter as he maneuvered clumsily around the kitchen with her wrapped around his torso. Finally they got back on track down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Hux deposited Rose onto the bed and quickly divested her of her clothing. He took a step back to admire her. Her bump still wasn’t particularly noticeable under her clothes, but now that she was naked, there it was. It was still small, but it was round and firm and full of life. 

Rose bit her lip, suddenly self-conscious under his gaze. When their eyes locked, Hux moved smoothly, crawling over her on the bed. She hissed at the sensation of his shirt brushing against her nipples; her breasts were so sensitive these days, wavering on the precipice between pain and pleasure at even the slightest touch. 

“My precious girl,” Hux whispered, almost to himself, before pressing his lips to hers. 

The kiss was gentle, but deep. Rose sighed into it as she moved her hands to unbutton his shirt, sliding it down over his arms before chucking it to the floor once it was off. She ran her hands over his skin as he continued to kiss her, moving his lips to trail down her jaw, her neck, her chest. When he reached her breast she hissed again. 

Hux froze, “Sorry, love. Does it hurt?” She nodded. He continued to stare at her breasts, licking his lip before sucking it between his teeth. “Mother Nature is cruel. To fill your breasts up like this, only to make it so I can’t touch them.”

“You can touch. Just be gentle.”

“Hmm. And what about here,” he dipped his fingers to her wet core, drawing a throaty moan from her, “shall I be gentle here, too?”

“Fuck no,” Rose threw her head back. 

He chuckled before returning to kiss a trail down her body till he was on his knees between her legs. She could feel his warm breath on her pussy as he debated his angle of attack. She was about to yell at him to get on with it when his mouth descended upon her, causing her to yelp. She felt a vibration that was likely another chuckle, but she didn’t care, so overwhelmed she was by the sensation. 

Hux had always been talented with that tongue of his. The way he licked and sucked her into oblivion had always been one of her favorite things about him, but with the rush of hormones in her body, it was like she was on fire. Her whole body tensed and vibrated, her legs trembling over his shoulders. 

All conscious thought left her mind when he started to probe her with his fingers. First one, then two; soon there were three long, nimble fingers curled into her, gently stroking at her g-spot. She faintly registered that she had one hand gripped tightly in his hair, guiding his mouth over her clit. Soon he added a fourth finger. He was fisting her roughly and she loved it, loved him. Loved the way he played her body like a finely tuned instrument. When he curled his fingers into her g-spot again, she came, screaming his name.

She kept coming. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, her body convulsing slightly with each crash. When she finally calmed, Hux stood up. Gazing up at him, she could see his mouth and chin glistened with her juices. He reached his hands down to his buckle. There she could see the outline of his cock pressing angrily against his trousers. 

Her brain was still mush, not able to connect words to her mouth, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t sending her mouth other messages. She pushed herself up to sit, placing her hands over his. When she looked up at him, she found they didn’t need words. He removed his hands from his belt buckle, letting her take over for him. 

Rose deftly removed his trousers and pants. His cock was so hard it slapped against his belly as soon as it was free. Just looking at it made her mouth water. She licked her lips as she took it gently in her hand. Her eyes fluttered shut as she peppered the shaft with kisses. She faintly registered Hux’s fingers card gently through her hair. Her kisses turned to licks, lathing her tongue up and down his length till finally she sighed as she sucked the tip between her lips.

Hux groaned. “You’ve missed my cock, haven’t you, love?” She nodded as she took more into her mouth. “He’s missed you too.” His hips thrust ever so gently, inching further in. Rose took it in eagerly. 

Soon she was sucking his cock, hard and fast, her cheeks hollowed with the force of the suction, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she took him into the back of her throat, saliva dripping from her mouth. Hux kept one hand in her hair, the other on her shoulder, if for no other reason than to maintain his balance. She barely registered his grunts and curses, so consumed she was with the task she’d set upon herself. 

All too soon, Hux stopped her, tightening the grip on her hair to keep her in place as he slid his cock out of her mouth. Rose whimpered at the loss, trying to chase it. 

“I know, darling,” he tilted her head up to look into her eyes, “but if I come in your mouth I won’t be able to fuck you, and I so desparately want, no, need to fuck you.”

Suddenly remembering her initial goal, Rose released his penis and laid back on the bed.

“Good girl,” Hux purred as he leaned back over her. He slid one arm under her, lifting her farther up onto the bed so he could crawl over her. Pushing her legs apart with his knees he guided himself to her core. Not breaking eye contact he slowly slid into her.

Rose’s eyes fluttered shut. She moaned at the sensation of him filling her. It had been so long, too long, since she’d felt that. He was the perfect size for her, stretching her insides just so. When she opened her eyes, she found him gazing down at her, a warm, affectionate expression on his face. She smiled up at him, stretching her arms up to him. Smiling back, he lowered himself into her embrace, taking care not to crush himself against her tender breasts. He moved slowly, gently as he took her, whispering sweet words into her ear between kisses. 

Soon though, their lovemaking grew urgent, his thrusts harder and faster, his words dirtier. He growled when she nipped at his ear with her teeth.

“Do you know how turned on I get seeing you like this?” he asked, his hand gently cupping over the small mound on her belly. “Filled with my seed growing inside you. You’re so fucking gorgeous like this and soon everyone will see it. I can’t wait for them to see it, to see my claim on you.” 

Rose let out a deep moan. She was an independent woman, but she did so relish Hux’s little possessive ways. He was never controlling, she’d never put up with that, but the way he desired her made her feel heady. No one had ever wanted her or needed her the way he did. 

“Yes, yours,” she panted out, “all yours.”

Hux growled, biting her shoulder. “Mine.” He shifted his hips, pounding her into the mattress. The hand that had been on her belly slid down to rub her clit. Soon Rose was coming again, her walls fluttering around his cock. He followed shortly after, coming with a “Fuck! Rose!” on his lips. 

Caged in by his arms, Rose stroked his back, peppering kisses on his chest after he released his load into her. When his arms started to shake he pulled out and rolled off of her onto his back. 

“Fuck,” he was still panting, “we needed that.”

Rose giggled, rolling into his side, draping a leg over his. “Well if  _ someone  _ had been doing his husbandly duties, we wouldn’t have had to wait so long.”

Hux let out a bark of laughter. “I’m not your husband yet, you know.”

“You will be soon, dear,” she condescended sweetly, patting his cheek. 

He smiled, taking the hand in his and turning to press a kiss to her palm. “Not soon enough,” he muttered. 

Rose’s heart swelled at his words. Hux was normally so guarded with his emotions. Some might even call him cold. She certainly had when she first met him; but now she knew his feelings burned just as brightly as hers, sometimes moreso. The difference was, where Rose had grown up in an environment that encouraged her to express her feelings, Hux had been trained to suppress his to a degree that was frankly unhealthy. He was still that way with most people, but Rose was honored that he trusted her enough to be vulnerable with her. 

“I love you,” she blurted out. 

Hux smiled, “I love you too, my sweet.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Their tender moment was rudely interrupted by a loud meow from the doorway. They both lifted their heads to see Millicent glaring from the doorway, her tail twitching angrily. 

“I guess someone’s dinner is late,” Hux mused. As if on cue, Rose’s stomach growled. “Make that two someones,” he smirked. 

Rose blushed, embarrassed by her body’s betrayal. She watched as Hux stood and moved to the dresser, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

When he noticed she was still curled up in the bed he asked, “Coming, love?”

Rose pouted, “I’m hungry, but you fucked me so good my legs are noodles now and I don’t want to move.”

He beamed with pride at that. “Did I now?” When she nodded he continued, “Well, you know how I feel about food in the bedroom, but I suppose just this once I can make an exception.” Cupping her jaw, he kissed her softly. “Rest, dear. I’ll be back soon with dinner. I’ll take care of everything,” he promised.

Rose blinked back happy tears as he watched him go. Yes, she truly did have the perfect partner in Armitage Hux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It suddenly occurred to me, I've got Rose crying quite a bit in this AU. I promise we'll be exploring other emotions in the future!


	3. Week 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tico-Hux wedding day has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is dark and scary right now, and work is stressful. So stressful it seems I haven't written ANYTHING in over a month. So I wrote this chapter cuz I think we all need a little fluff in our lives right now.

Rey loved Rose. Really she did. They’d been through so much together. College. Student teaching. Personal tragedies. Their tumultuous courtships with the difficult men they’d chosen to love. Yes. Rey loved Rose. But right now in this moment, pregnant or not, Rey Kenobi Solo was going to throttle one Rose Tico. 

She pounded on the bathroom door again. “Come on, Rose, open up!”

“No!” 

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes this had been going on. They’d finally finished her hair and make-up, and wrangled her into her dress. One glimpse in the mirror, though, and Rose’s face had contorted in horror before she fled to the bathroom, locking herself in. 

“You can’t stay in there forever, you know,” Rey tried to reason. “If nothing else we only have the room for the day. Besides, you can’t marry Hux from inside the bathroom.”

“Like he’s going to want to marry me when he sees me. I’m the most hideous bride in the history of brides!”

“Bloody hell, Rose!”

“What’s going on?” a voice came from the doorway. 

Rey turned to see Thanya standing there. Schooling her anger as best she could, out of respect for her friend’s mother, she explained the situation. “Your daughter is convinced she makes an ugly bride, so has locked herself in the bathroom.”

Thanya nodded to assert she understood the situation before moving to the bathroom door herself. “Rose, Nene, this is your mother. Can you come out for me, please?”

“No!”

Thanya’s face hardened. “Rose Tico, you  _ will  _ come out this instant do you understand me?”

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. Thanya was generally an easy going woman, but when she set her mind to something, she was a bit terrifying, despite barely coming up to Rey’s shoulder. 

A few seconds passed before the lock clicked and the door opened. Thanya’s ire turned into a warm smile as she placed an arm around her daughter’s shoulder, leading her over to the sofa in the bridal suite. “There now, that’s better.”

Rose must have been crying in the bathroom, as her mascara had run a bit. Rey texted the make-up artist an S.O.S. letting them know they’d be needing a touch-up stat as she maneuvered herself in front of the bathroom door. She didn’t care if she had to watch her friend use the toilet, Rose was not going to get into that room alone again. 

Over on the sofa, Thanya took Rose’s hands in hers. “Nene, talk to me. What’s got you so upset?”

“Mom, it's just… look at me! This is not how I pictured myself on my wedding day, all fat and ugly.”

“Rose, you are neither of those things. You are not fat, you are pregnant; and you couldn’t be ugly if you tried. You’re a beautiful girl, my beautiful girl.”

“I don’t feel beautiful,” Rose muttered miserably. 

“I know, Nene, but that’s the hormones talking. Trust me, I know what you’re going through.” She pulled a small photograph from her wallet, handing it to Rose. “Recognize that?”

A faint smile brushed across Rose’s lips. “It’s your wedding picture.”

“Would you say I look fat and ugly?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mom, you were gorgeous.”

“Thank you, I agree,” Thanya smiled cheekily. “You know what else? I was just about as pregnant as you are now.”

Rose’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

Thanya nodded sagely. “That’s right. We don’t talk about it much, but your sister was very much a guest at the wedding.”

Rose stood up and walked back over to the mirror. Staring at her own image she commented, “So I guess, in a way, I’m just upholding another family tradition.”

Thanya chuckled. “That’s one way to look at it.”

“Though of course, you know I can’t let Dad live this down,” she smirked mischievously, “not after the grief he gave Armitage for knocking me up.”

“Of course not, Nene,” Thanya smiled, “why do you think I told you?” The older woman winked, causing both Rose and Rey to laugh. 

They were interrupted by the arrival of the make-up artist. Pretty soon the room was all a frenzy again with wedding preparations. Rey felt her gut uncoil. Being matron of honor was a tougher job than she’d realised, but seeing her friend’s smile was reward enough.

* * *

Hux watched out the window as the guests arrived. The bride’s side was considerably fuller than the groom’s. It was understandable. Rose was a much more likeable person than he was, plus he was pretty sure her parents invited their entire congregation to the wedding. 

He allowed himself a pleased smirk when he spied a few of the people he actually knew and invited himself. He spied his old assistant from First Order Inc., Dopheld Mitaka, slinking into a row near the back with his date, and his mentor, Rae Sloane, sat proudly near the front. 

In addition to his few acquaintances, he couldn’t help but notice a number of Rose’s friends were sitting on the groom’s side. Ben Solo sat near the front with his parents. His mother and father bounced a giggling Anakin on their knees while the crowd trickled in. He spied her friend, Finn, sitting a few rows behind them with that insufferable boyfriend of his, Poe Whatshisname. Still more faces he recognized, yet couldn’t recall their names. He couldn’t be sure if this was Rose’s doing or Rey’s, or perhaps some combination of the women’s efforts. He could easily see Rey twisting her friends’ arms to sit on the groom’s side, if for no other reason than to make the seating arrangements more symmetrical and perfect for Rose’s big day. Rose, though, would have wanted Hux to feel supported today, and argued that they were mutual friends of the couple, despite Hux having not met most of them until Rose came into his life. Quite simply, she loved him, and wanted him to feel loved. 

Hux sighed. He thought back to when they first met, how cruel he’d been to her. How she’d shown him kindness when he’d done nothing to earn it. He truly didn’t deserve her. He felt all his doubts start creeping back. Rose was still young, and so beautiful, inside and out. What could have possibly possessed her to not only take a chance on him, but bind herself to him, body and soul? Fortunately, his thoughts were interrupted before they could truly spiral. 

“I must say, I never thought I’d see the day you’d be having a shotgun wedding.”

Hux rolled his eyes as he turned to regard his best “man” and dearest friend, Phasma. “That’s not why we’re doing it. You know very well I’ve known she’s the one for some time now.”

Phasma sashayed across the room before reaching out to fix the collar of Hux’s barong. “So you’re telling me the bun in the oven has nothing to do with this?”

“Would it have been nice to have more time to plan the wedding? Yes. But it seems to have turned out well enough to Rose’s liking. Besides, I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t important to me that we marry before the baby’s born.”

Her demeanour softened. She was one of the few people Hux had trusted with the details of his upbringing, or more specifically the abuse he’d suffered at his father’s hands. “You’re not Brendol, Hux. I’ve no doubt you’ll care for this child, with or without a wedding.”

The groom nodded shortly. “I know. I just,” he lifted his seafoam green eyes to meet his friend’s stormy blue, “I don’t want her to ever doubt she’s wanted.”

Phasma smiled. “It’s a girl?”

Hux shrugged. “Just a hunch. We find out in a couple of weeks.”

“Well,” the blonde grinned, “I for one can’t wait to teach her how to be a badass warrior chick. Now,” she looped her arm in his, “how about we get you married?”

Hux smiled, “Lead the way.”

* * *

They’d placed an altar of sorts near the entrance to the courtyard where people could place pictures of those who had departed this world but who would have wanted to be at the wedding. Most of the photographs were brought by Rose’s extended family. There was a picture of her grandparents, great grandparents, various aunts and uncles. At the center though were two prominent photographs. 

One was a copy of an old faded photograph of Hux’s mother, Meara had been her name. It was the only picture of her he had, the only thing to remember her by. Rose hadn’t bothered asking if he wanted to put a picture of his father up, or if he had any other family he wanted to honor. She already knew the answer. 

Next to Meara was a picture of Paige Tico, smiling proudly in her air force uniform. Rose missed her sister terribly. She couldn’t believe it had been four years since she’d died in the line of duty, not long before she’d met Hux in fact. Sometimes it felt like an eternity since that day. Other times, it felt like it was just yesterday, the grief hitting her raw and deep. 

Rose blinked back a tear, not wanting to ruin her make-up again. She rubbed her belly. She and Armitage had agreed that if it was a girl, they’d name the baby Paige in her honor. When she’d brought it up with him, he hadn’t even hesitated. Despite having never met the woman, he knew how important she’d been to Rose, how she still grieved the loss of her sister. She didn’t think she could love him any more. 

“Ready, Nene?” her father approached. 

Rose frowned, turning an irritated glare on the man before reaching out to pinch him on the arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“That was for making Tage and me feel like a pair of miscreants for getting pregnant. Mom told me the truth.”

“What truth?”

“The truth about Paige. How she was a guest at your wedding so to speak.”

“Oh,” Hue muttered, feeling sheepish. Before he could respond further, though, Rose had wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He brought his arms up around her to hug her back. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Yes,” she spoke into his ear before pulling out of the hug until only their hands remained connected. “It’s my wedding day and I don’t want to be mad at you anymore. Not until you do something else to piss me off, anyway,” she smirked. 

Hue chuckled. “I’ll cherish these moments then, until I do something to embarrass you at the reception.” Rose laughed. Shifting gears he asked, “You nervous?”

“Yeah,” Rose smoothed the skirt of her Filipiniana down. “Do I look okay?”

“You’re beautiful, Nene. He won’t know what hit him.”

As Rose beamed at him, Rey came scurrying up.

“Alright people, look alive,” she ordered. “The groom and best man, woman, whatever, are in place. Let’s get this show on the road. Rose, you good?”

“It’s now or never,” Rose responded, feeling a resurgence of the butterflies in her chest. 

Rey nodded, before turning to take her place to walk down the aisle. The music started and she turned to wink at Rose before taking her first steps down the aisle. 

Rose and Hue took their places next. When the music changed they turned the corner and started their stroll down the aisle. The guests stood, all eyes turning to her. This was the moment she’d been fretting over. Here she was, visibly pregnant, most likely looking like a snow beast clad in all white. But the moment her eyes found Hux, the nerves drained from her body, replaced with a joyful serenity. 

Hux smiled the moment he saw her. It was a real smile, genuine. The smile he saved just for her. He looked so handsome and carefree, the hem of his barong moving gently with the breeze. She’d been surprised when he agreed to wear it, asking if he didn’t have any traditions he wanted to incorporate into the wedding.  _ “I don’t have any family traditions,” he’d insisted. “As far as I’m concerned, you're my family now. What’s important to you is important to me. I’d be honored to uphold your family’s traditions.” _ Needless to say that had turned her into a blubbering mess, and even now remembering that day brought a tear to her eye. 

She barely registered her feet had moved at all before she arrived at the wedding altar. She didn’t take her eyes off her soon to be husband until she felt her father kiss her cheek before handing her off to Hux. She kissed her father’s cheek before moving with Hux to face the officiant. 

Not wanting a priest, they’d ended up asking Ben’s Uncle Luke to officiate the wedding. Once a minister himself, he was still licensed with the state to officiate weddings. He was admittedly a bit of a hippie, but that suited their needs just fine. He’d been very accommodating, incorporating all their requests into the ceremony. 

Rose could barely keep from stealing glances at Hux, and it seemed he couldn’t resist either. It was like they were in a dream. Fortunately they’d mostly memorised the words they needed to recite through the candle, cord and veil portions of the ceremony, so made it through without making fools of themselves. When they reached the coin exchange, they’d agreed to also share the vows they’d written themselves. 

Hux went first. Pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket he began. To Rose’s surprise, he didn’t seem nervous at all. “Rose, the first time you tried cooking dinner for me, you nearly burned my house down.” A wave of chuckles rippled through the crowd. “Yet somehow I knew in that moment you were the one for me. I’d finally found someone who maybe needed me as much as I needed them, someone who complimented me. When you rail against the world’s injustices, I will be your rock. When I start to doubt myself, I’ll remember how you believe in me. And when one of us is lost, we will find each other. You are my family now, and I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the rest of my days.”

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes, not caring that she was probably smudging her make-up. Taking the small pouch of coins Hux handed her, she took her own pouch from Rey placing it in her groom’s hands before starting her own vows. “Armitage, you are everything I never knew I needed in my life. Somehow you always see through me and know exactly what I need, even when I’m not sure myself. When I’m frightened, you are my strength. When I start to feel the weight of the world on my shoulders, you share that burden with me. And when I come home with news to celebrate, you share in the joy with me, even when you have no idea what I’m talking about.” Another chuckle rippled through the crowd. “Just as you do these things or me, I promise to always be your strength, to share your burdens, and to celebrate every day with you.” She dropped the paper to the ground and clasped his large hand between her tiny ones. “I love you, Amitage Hux, so so much.”

Hux blinked back unshed tears before cupping Rose’s face and kissing her tenderly, but passionately. They were interrupted by a throat clearing. 

“We’re not there quite yet, son,” Luke chided gently, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Hux blushed, but the smile didn’t leave his face, “Right, sorry.” Rose giggled. 

Luke just smiled and carried on with the ceremony. Soon enough the rings were exchanged, they were declared married, and Hux could finally kiss Rose officially as husband and wife. 

* * *

Later that night Rose and Hux finally retired to the honeymoon suite at one of the swankier hotels in town. They were both exhausted from the day, but neither could wipe the smiles off their face.

Hux insisted on carrying Rose across the threshold; apparently getting married had turned him into a total and utter sap. 

“Tage, this is ridiculous,” Rose giggled, even as she tightened her arms around his neck. “I weigh like a thousand pounds.”

“Nonsense,” he scoffed. “You’re as tiny and perfect as the day I met you.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Charmer.”

“Only for you, my love,” he kissed her softly as he lowered her onto the bed. 

Rose refused to relinquish her hold on him, pulling him closer for a kiss. Hux hummed into the kiss, leaning over her, one hand sliding slowly up her thigh till it reached her hip. When they finally needed oxygen, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally mine,” he breathed. 

“Silly. I’ve been yours for awhile now.”

“You know what I mean,” he squeezed her hip. “You’re my wife now.”

“And you're my husband,” she smirked.

“Your husband,” he murmured. “I like the sound of that.”

“So do I,” Rose whispered before kissing him again. 

Hux kissed across her jaw and down her neck until he met the swell of her breasts peeking over the collarline of her dress. One hand came up to knead the mound through the fabric while the other slowly slid up her leg, under her skirt, elegant fingers barely ghosting over her skin until he finally reached her core. Glancing up he asked, “Is this okay?”

Rose peered down at him with hooded eyes. Biting her lip she nodded before answering, “Yes, husband.”

His eyes flared with desire at her words. He returned his attention to her breasts, softly nipping at one through her dress. Under her skirt, his fingers rubbed her clit through her already damp panties before sliding beneath the lace to slide between her folds. Rose moaned, bringing her hands up to thread through his tresses as he worshipped her body. 

Rose was floating on cloud nine. She was married. To the love of her life, no less. She allowed herself to melt as he, her husband, made love to her. She moved fluidly as he maneuvered her out of her dress. Eventually they lay naked together on the bed, Hux spooned behind her, his hard member sliding back and forth between her legs before he finally entered her core. She hissed, “Yessss. Such a good husband.” She felt more than heard his growl as his teeth clamped gently on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to moan. 

Despite their mutual exhaustion, Hux pounded into her savagely, and Rose moved her hips back to meet every one of his thrusts. She continued her praise, “Yes, Tage,” “ _ My  _ husband,” and “So good,” spilling across her lips on repeat. Hux likewise uttered things like “My woman, my wife, my world” as he peppered her neck, shoulder and ear with little kisses and bites. 

Even after Hux came with a roar, he stayed buried inside Rose, neither wanting to part from the other. Letting their exhaustion finally claim them, they drifted off to sleep together, connected mind, body and soul, as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to write smut. Wrote smut. #sorrynotsorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I know a lot of fics make the Ticos Vietnamese, in homage to Kelly Marie Tran's heritage, but the surname Tico has Spanish origins, making it much more likely that the characters hail from the Phillipines, on account of three centuries of Spanish colonization there. So in my modern AU headcanon, the family is Filipino.
> 
> Also, Hue's behavior is not intended as criticism of anyone's culture or religion. He's just a very traditional man who loves his family very much and wants to do right by them in the best way he knows how.


End file.
